


Draco Imagines

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-20
Updated: 2002-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some imaginings are bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Imagines

Draco imagines:  
golden boy Potter down on his knees and begging  
that twisted mudblood bitch dead  
the Weasel pleading at his feet.

He imagines:  
Potter dead  
Potter dying  
Potter quite well and alive.  
(This last one displeases him.)

He imagines Potter begging to be spared,  
sorry for his refusal,  
desperately asking for what Draco will not give,  
and in his imagination he is withholding it ecstatically.

He imagines:  
being respected  
being worshipped.  
He dreams big, and he will not forgive Potter.

He really thinks Potter is the scum of the earth.

After what Draco offered.  
Draco imagines:  
Potter accepting his friendship  
Potter calling his Draco, and Draco calling him Harry.  
He imagines Potter could ever have been his  
friend and that makes him madder than anything else he could ever imagine,  
because Potter isn't.


End file.
